


Donde la esperanza y la luz del día mueren

by Zoos



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Norse Mythology - Freeform, POV Alternating, Post-Avengers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoos/pseuds/Zoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>No entendía por qué este tipo de cosas le sucedían a él, por qué los sucesos no se aferraban estrictamente al plan que había trazado con anterioridad. Las malditas Nornas se debían de estar riendo fuertemente de él en ese momento, revolcándose en las raíces de Yggdrasill mientras el único ojo que tenían era expulsado de una cuenca para entrar a otra.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Puedes escuchar el soundtrack en <a href="http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-rputUAur2E7i0MQfatEYmqjvVA-BGtI">
  <b>YouTube </b>
</a> y en <a href="http://spoti.fi/1jtNBkc">
  <b>Spotify</b>
</a><p><b>EDIT:</b><br/>*En hiatus (obviamente) por, er... parece que ya son casi cuatro años. (¡Madre de Odín! Sorry.)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** El siguiente trabajo es producto de mi siempre creciente obsesión por Loki. Encontrarán una extraña mezcla de mitología, cómics y movie-verse. 
> 
> No hay beta, por lo tanto todos los errores que encuentren son completamente míos. Aún así, espero que les guste.  
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y que son propiedad de Marvel y la mitología nórdica; yo sólo los he tomado prestados un rato para jugar con ellos.

## Capítulo Uno

Cuánta luz.

Loki _detestaba_ la luz. Se sentía más cómodo rodeado de sombras, donde las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían, donde la oscuridad lo abrazaba y protegía.

Pero en ese momento había demasiada luz a su alrededor y ésta nunca se apagaba, era casi doloroso, así que presionó más fuerte las palmas de las manos sobre sus ojos para tratar de mitigar un poco la molestia.

Estaba en una habitación pequeña con paredes blancas, acostado en una cama de acero que surgía de la pared norte, imposiblemente incómoda; el techo sobre él era una enorme placa de luz que todo lo iluminaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Veinticinco horas, si sus cálculos eran correctos. Por supuesto que sus cálculos eran correctos, ¿de quién creen que estamos hablando? Veinticinco horas desde que despertó, veinticinco largas horas sin seiðr.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?  Bueno, ésa sí que era una historia.

> Todo había comenzado como cualquier noche de martes. Como cualquier noche de martes en la que tuviera pensado atacar la ciudad y pelear contra Los Vengadores.
> 
> Bueno, eso es lo que le diría a cualquiera que le preguntara, pero la verdad es que todo había empezado como cualquier noche de martes común y corriente; como cualquier noche de martes o de cualquier otro día de los últimos dos meses.
> 
> Hacía poco menos de una hora que el sol se había puesto y había pasado buena parte de la tarde caminando por Central Park. Iba vestido con un traje Armani y un abrigo largo, ambos de color negro. Sobre su cuello reposaba una bufanda verde del más fino material que, más que protegerle del frío invernal, era un complemento más al atuendo. Porque si iba a andar por las calles de Nueva York vestido como Midgardiano para no llamar la atención, por lo menos iba a ataviarse con lo mejor que tenían que ofrecer.
> 
> Sus actividades de súper villano con intenciones de dominar ese reino y esclavizar a sus habitantes se habían reducido drásticamente y esto se debía principalmente a la ausencia de su _hermano_ de Midgard. Loki no tenía ni idea del por qué Thor había regresado a Asgard y pelear contra su grupo de amigos mortales inútiles no era ni la mitad de divertido que antes.
> 
> Eran simplemente mortales. Un grupo de mortales que se hacían llamar a sí mismos los _Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta_. Resopló ante ese pensamiento. Nunca entendería los motivos de Thor para ser parte de ese espectáculo. No es como si Thor fuera Midgardiano, vaya, ni siquiera era un héroe. Él era Æsir, el Príncipe de Asgard, un Dios.
> 
> Los Dioses no son héroes.
> 
> Con esa línea de ideas dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza fue como llegó al Starbucks de la 57 Oeste. De alguna forma había logrado desarrollar una especie de afecto por esas bebidas midgardianas llenas de cafeína y azúcar.
> 
> Sin pensarlo mucho pidió su café, pagó al esclavo, esperó a que estuviera lista su orden y finalmente se sentó en una mesa cerca del muro de cristal con vista a la calle. A veces llevaba consigo un libro, otras el periódico del día y en contadas ocasiones, se contentaba con el mero hecho de encerrarse en su mente y ver a las personas caminar fuera de la cafetería.
> 
> Como la chica rubia que hablaba por uno de esos artefactos móviles de comunicación, demasiado distraída en su conversación como para notar al joven que chocó con ella a propósito. O el hombre maduro que paseaba a su mascota canina, con demasiados años en los ojos y muy pocas canas en su cabeza. O la mujer que se había detenido al otro lado de la acera, justo frente al café.
> 
> Vestía jeans desgastados, una blusa blanca con un escote discreto que apenas dejaba ver la forma de sus senos y una chaqueta de cuero con el cuello levantado. La mujer era pelirroja, tenía los ojos fijos en Loki y le apuntaba con un arma.
> 
> Mierda.
> 
> Una bala atravesó el cristal, dejando sólo un fino agujero en el muro de vidrio, y terminó su trayectoria contra la taza que sostenía pegada a los labios, partiéndola en varios fragmentos. El café se derramó en todas direcciones, empapando su ropa, salpicando el suelo y los zapatos de Loki.
> 
> En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una intensa luz verde lo hizo desaparecer de su asiento y reaparecer fuera del establecimiento, vestido ahora con su armadura asgardiana.
> 
> Black Widow hablaba a través de un dispositivo que tenía en el oído mientras descargaba lo que le restaba del cartucho y Loki desviaba cada una de las balas que eran dirigidas hacia él con su cetro.
> 
> Las pocas personas que transitaban por la calle huyeron despavoridas y Loki pudo escuchar las palabras “cincuenta y siete”, “refuerzos” y “acorralado” entre los estruendos de los disparos. _¿Acorralado?_ Le iba a mostrar a esta espía y supuesta asesina lo que era estar acorralado de verdad.
> 
> Cuando el arma de la mujer quedó vacía, Loki se abalanzó velozmente hacia ella. La punta afilada de su cetro chocó escandalosamente contra el suelo, en el punto exacto donde ella se encontraba hacia un momento. En fracciones de segundo, Black Widow se había alejado de él, con un movimiento felino había escapado de la trayectoria del arma de Loki y puesto una considerable distancia entre ambos.
> 
> De la garganta del Dios emergió un gruñido y apuntó a la mujer con su mano. Ella recargó su arma al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un rayo de luz verde que iba destinado a su cabeza.
> 
> Por un minuto entero la calle fue testigo del intercambio de balas y hechizos mientras ambos se evadían y atacaban uno al otro con frenéticos movimientos.
> 
> Entonces, Loki lo sintió, como si un enorme alacrán le hubiera clavado su aguijón. Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello y se extrajo un dardo. Un poco de sangre brotó de la herida, escurriéndose sobre su piel. Observó en la dirección en la que éste había provenido y pudo ver a una persona en el techo de un edificio cercano: Hawkeye.
> 
> “Llegaron los refuerzos, chico cabra,” dijo una voz casi electrónica a su izquierda y pudo ver cómo Iron Man descendía al suelo con un sonido seco y metálico.
> 
> A su lado, Capitán América lucía furioso. “Será mejor que te rindas, Loki.”
> 
> La visión de Loki se nubló por un segundo y estuvo seguro que lo que fuera que habían puesto en el dardo estaba entrometiéndose con sus sentidos.
> 
> “Creo que voy a tener que declinar su oferta, Capitán,” respondió con tono de burla al momento que arrojó hacia ellos.
> 
> Era demasiado. Los rayos repulsores y el sarcasmo de Iron Man. Los proyectiles y agilidad de Black Widow. Las flechas mortales y los ojos de Hawkeye. El escudo y los golpes de Capitán América.
> 
> Estaba sobrepasado en números, y gracias a la sustancia que recorría su cuerpo, también en habilidad.
> 
> Loki sólo había querido un rato de tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba un café y había terminado envuelto en una pelea desproporcionada contra Los Vengadores.
> 
> Estaba maldito, podría apostarlo.
> 
> Una flecha de Hawkeye pasó sin ser vista a escasos milímetros de su piel, rasgando la tela de su túnica sobre el hombro izquierdo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y concentrarse demasiado en los ataques que Capitán América, Iron Man y Black Widow le lanzaban en perfecta sincronía le había valido que perdiera de vista al arquero.
> 
> Inhaló profundamente antes de desaparecer del lugar, envuelto en una ligera luz color verde, para aparecer un par de segundos después, a escasos pasos de Hawkeye, a sus espaldas. Estaban en el techo de un edificio, en el trigésimo octavo piso, ¿cómo había llegado el humano hasta ahí sin que lo hubiera visto?
> 
> Dejó que la furia lo invadiera por haber permitido que el mortal eludiera sus sentidos en ese momento de debilidad y con un rugido que emanó desde su pecho, le arrebató el arco. Hawkeye dio un respingo de sorpresa que duró una fracción de segundo y ágilmente asestó una patada en dirección al rostro de Loki, quien detuvo su pie con una sola mano, lo torció y lo empujo hacia el vacío.
> 
> Últimamente todo se estaba saliendo de su esquema de control y eso es lo que en realidad lo enfurecía. No podía siquiera lograr que sus planes fueran lo suficientemente siniestros y malvados para obligar a que el estúpido de su _hermano_ se mantuviera el tiempo suficiente en Midgard como para pelear con él.
> 
> Hawkeye se precipitó hacia una caída vertiginosa, pero tenía los rápidos reflejos de un asesino, y logro sujetarse con ambas manos de la cornisa, evitando así caer treinta y ocho pisos y estrellarse contra el suelo.
> 
> ¿Es que acaso el Padre de Todos había decidido que ya no era una verdadera amenaza como para que el todo poderoso Dios del Trueno lo enfrentara?
> 
> Con una sonrisa de malévolo placer colocó una de sus botas sobre la mano derecha del humano, pisando fuertemente hasta obligarlo a soltarse.
> 
> Ah, pero él le demostraría a Odín como podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza y lo obligaría a mandar a Thor de vuelta, a Balder, a Sif, a los Tres Guerreros y a todo Æsir que supiera blandir una espada para que todos juntos tratasen de detenerlo sin éxito.
> 
> Hawkeye gritó cuando Loki pisó ahora su mano izquierda. Era normal que gritara, nadie podría soportar el peso de un Dios con una sola mano.
> 
> “Adiós, desperdicio de arquero,” dijo, mientras escuchaba cómo las falanges debajo de su bota se rompían en pedazos.
> 
> Podía sentir cómo el calor de la victoria se encendía en su pecho; él era poderoso, era Loki, el Viajero del Cielo, el Transformista, el Astuto, el Forjador de Mentiras, el Dios del Caos, ¡ningún Æsir o mortal lo detendría nunca!
> 
> “No lo creo, corazón,” la voz de Iron Man sonaba a su derecha. No se suponía que estuviera ahí, aún así el hombre con la armadura de hierro se atrevía a apuntarle y aunque Loki no podía verle el rostro, estaba seguro de que debajo de esa máscara había una enorme sonrisa dibujada.
> 
> Loki giró sobre su eje, sintiendo cómo su equilibrio se deterioraba dejó olvidado a Hawkeye que colgaba de una mano y se enfrentó a Iron Man.
> 
> “¡Voy a terminar con tu vida ahora, mortal entrometido!” gritó al tiempo que lo señalaba con su dedo índice.
> 
> “Pensé que las amenazas eran después de la tercera cita, cariño,” se atrevió a contestar.
> 
> Oh, ahora sí que estaba _furioso_. ¿Cómo se atrevía este humano a hablarle de esa forma? Tan sólo era un cuerpo frágil que, de no ser por la protección que le daba esa ostentosa armadura,  hace mucho que yacería seis pies bajo tierra.
> 
> Loki cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse del rayo  repulsor que lanzó el hombre con la armadura de hierro. Si bien no le hizo daño, ahora que la sustancia en sus venas lo hacía distraerse, el golpe de energía fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder un paso.
> 
> La magia nacía dentro de su misma sangre y era canalizada a través de cada fibra de su cuerpo, dirigiéndola hacia la mano que tenía levantada. La magia era de color verde con reflejos dorados cuando encontraba su camino fuera de la carne que le había dado vida, entrelazándose en extraños patrones sobre sí misma mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de Iron Man, justo hacia el reactor luminoso que tenía en el centro de su pecho.
> 
> Lo que debió ser la explosión ruidosa que pondría fin al hombre de hierro, se convirtió en un grito de sorpresa, más que de dolor, que brotó de labios de Loki.
> 
> Algo le había golpeado en el abdomen y había hecho que perdiera por completo el balance. Su magia se cortó al instante y nunca tocó a Iron Man. Bajó la mirada unos instantes para ver el escudo de Capitán América chocando contra su cuerpo, empujándolo, haciendo que se precipitara hacia el vacío.
> 
> No entendía por qué este tipo de cosas le sucedían a él, por qué los sucesos no se aferraban estrictamente al plan que había trazado con anterioridad. Las malditas Nornas se debían de estar riendo fuertemente de él en ese momento, revolcándose en las raíces de Yggdrasill mientras el único ojo que tenían era expulsado de una cuenca para entrar a otra.
> 
> Entonces lo sintió. ¿De dónde demonios había salido la enorme bestia verde sin mente? El peso que ejercía sobre su cuerpo no le permitía moverse mientras que lo sujetaba entre sus enormes manos. No lo había visto venir, arrojarse detrás de él cuando comenzó a caer.
> 
> Hulk lo iba a aplastar contra el suelo.
> 
> Forcejeó con todos los músculos de su cuerpo, intentando soltarse. “Debilucho,” dijo la bestia verde.
> 
> Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era inútil, que esta batalla la iba a perder. El viento zumbaba fieramente junto a sus oídos; escuchaba risas dentro de su cabeza. Las Nornas se reían de su infortunio y se lo hacían saber.
> 
> El dolor que sintió cuando su espalda se estrelló sobre el concreto de la ciudad no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Si bien su columna vertebral no se rompió con el impacto, porque una simple caída no iba a matar a un Dios, sus nervios y músculos resintieron el golpe. Era como si una enorme cantidad de fuego líquido se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, quemándolo todo a su paso, consumiendo a Loki.
> 
> Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

  

“Si sigues así de quieto cualquiera podría pensar que estás muerto”, dijo alguien.

Loki abrió los ojos de par en par y, lentamente, obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse en posición vertical, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la placa metálica que hacía de cama y asiento al mismo tiempo, la espalda recargada contra la pared.

Una mujer se encontraba de pie frente a él, en medio de la habitación.

“Es un placer inconmensurable volver a verte, querida,” fue el saludo que le dio a la mujer.

Ella se acercó, con pasos felinos, y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura; entonces depositó un beso deliberadamente largo en cada una de las mejillas del Dios.

“Yo también te extrañé, Loki.”

 

 

______

 

 

Clint Barton fue el primero en percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando vio una sombra en movimiento con su vista periférica.

Durante las primeras ocho horas, todos estuvieron expectantes frente al monitor que les mostraba una transmisión en vivo desde la celda en donde tenían encerrado a Loki. Lo habían visto, al principio, recorrer toda la habitación una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar. Después permaneció una hora inmóvil en el centro de la misma, mirando directamente la cámara sin pronunciar una sola palabra, exactamente sesenta minutos, Natasha había tomado el tiempo. Su inmovilidad se traslado a la placa metálica que sobresalía de una pared, donde permaneció sentado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo por otras cuatro horas más. Luego, simplemente se había recostado y así había permanecido desde entonces. Los únicos cambios que se veían eran cuando flexionaba las rodillas o cuando se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrirse de la luz.

“Deberíamos llevarlo al cuarto de torturas y obligarlo a hablar lo antes posible,” estaba diciendo Tony. “Entre más doloroso sea para él, mejor para mí.”

“¿Tenemos un cuarto de torturas?” preguntó Steve.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Puede que el Capitán América fuera su líder, hubiera peleado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y sobrevivido a estar congelado por décadas, pero a veces era terriblemente ingenuo en cuanto al sarcasmo.

“No creo que esa sea la mejor idea,” intervino Bruce, “un interrogatorio en manos de Tash debería ser suficiente.”

“Estamos hablando de Loki, Bruce, el Dios de la Mentira y el Engaño,” contestó, “un interrogatorio no será suficiente. Estoy de acuerdo con Stark, si él decide seguir encerrado en su mutismo tendremos que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza.”

Dado que Loki no parecía querer esforzarse en lo más mínimo en querer escapar o en decir nada, todos se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión sobre cómo deberían actuar ahora. La sala de reuniones dentro de la Torre Stark estaba conformada, principalmente, por una gran mesa redonda, cómodas sillas giratorias esparcidas a su alrededor y una gran cantidad de monitores pantalla plana y alta definición empotrados en las paredes, los cuales se encontraban todos apagados a excepción de uno; el monitor en cuestión estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente en ese momento.

“No le hemos llevado comida,” dijo de pronto Steve. Cuatro pares de ojos le dirigieron la mirada de ‘éstas-bromeando-porque-no-hay–forma-que-lo-digas-en-serio’.

“Por favor, Cap, si no la ha pedido, no la necesita,” contestó Tony.

Los cuatro siguieron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que Clint, quien no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto, por fin habló.

“Hey, chicos, por mucho que deteste entrometerme en la entretenida charla sobre los métodos más sanguinarios y dolorosos que existen para torturar  a Loki, creo que deberían echarle un vistazo a esto.”

Como si fueran impulsados por un resorte, los demás se levantaron de sus asientos y se apresuraron a reunirse alrededor de Barton. El monitor mostraba a Loki sentado en la placa metálica mientras hablaba con una mujer vestida de negro que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

“¡JARVIS, sonido!” gritó Tony.

 _“…Lamento decir que en esta ocasión me encuentro aquí por razones poderosas y extremadamente urgentes. He venido para informarte de lo que está sucediendo_ ,” dijo la mujer.

“ _Habla_.”

“ _Loki, esto es una_ advertencia.”

Entonces, la mujer se dirigió hacia una de las cuatro cámaras que se encontraban grabando lo sucedido dentro de la celda y la miró fijamente. Un par de segundos después,  la imagen se volvió estática negra y blanca dentro del monitor.

“Cortó la señal,” dijo Bruce en un susurro, “simplemente cortó la señal.”

Natasha no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la celda donde se encontraba Loki. Steve corrió detrás de ella.

 

 

______

 

 

“Alguien se acerca,” dijo la mujer quien inmediatamente desapareció sin dejar rastro de sí.

 _Tengo que salir de aquí_ , pensó Loki.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, extremamente pesadas, como sentencia de muerte. Si lo que ella había dicho era cierto, entonces…

No, no podía siquiera concebirlo.

“Yggdrasill,” susurró, “tengo que salir de aquí. _Pronto_.”

 

 

______

 

 

Natasha había calculado dos minutos.

La sala de reuniones se encontraba tres pisos arriba de la celda de Loki. Corrió por el pasillo y se dirigió hasta el fondo, donde se encontraban las escaleras de emergencia, porque no había forma alguna de que fuera a esperar el elevador dada la situación.

_Quince segundos._

Sus piernas eran por mucho más rápidas. Apenas consciente se dio cuenta de que alguien venía detrás de ella, pero no volteó la vista para ver quién era.

_Veinte segundos._

Empujo la puerta que daba acceso al bloque de escaleras y comenzó a bajar los escalones lo más rápido que pudo, saltando sobre el barandal cuando se encontraba a punto de llegar a un descanso.

C _incuenta  y cinco segundos._

Abrió otra puerta y salió a otro pasillo. La persona que venía detrás de ella aún se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

_Setenta y cinco segundos._

De todas las celdas que había en el piso de retención de la Torre Stark, tenían que haber escogido la que se encontraba más lejos y aislada de todas.

_Noventa segundos._

Vuelta a la izquierda, treinta metros y de nuevo vuelta a la izquierda. Vuelta a la derecha y una puerta de seguridad. Deslizó su identificación y la puerta de cristal se deslizó hacia arriba. Ya no escuchaba pasos detrás de ella.

_Ciento diez  segundos._

Junto a la puerta de acceso a la celda había un panel de reconocimiento de huellas dactilares, colocó su mano sobre él para que ésta comenzara a abrirse.

_Ciento quince segundos._

Había llegado cinco segundos antes de lo previsto, estaba hiperventilando debido al esfuerzo, pero aún así mantenía un pulso firme en ambas manos mientras apuntaba sus pistolas hacia el interior de la habitación.

“Agente Romanoff,” dijo Loki en un tono de lo más casual, “pensé que nunca me iba a deleitar con su presencia; aunque venir a ofrecerme plomo en lugar de una bebida caliente no es la mejor forma de tratar a un huésped. Espero que no haya olvidado el café que me debe.”

Algo no iba bien, no había rastro de nadie más en la habitación que no fuera el prisionero y ella misma.

“¿Dónde está?” preguntó de inmediato Natasha.

“No sé de lo que está hablando, Agente.”

“¡La mujer que estaba aquí hace unos minutos! ¿Dónde está?” volvió a preguntar, sin bajar sus armas.

Loki dibujó una media sonrisa torcida. “¿Es que acaso ha desarrollado tal afecto hacía mí después de vigilarme por tantas horas, Agente Romanoff, que sus celos inventan personas que claramente no existen?”

“La cinta de seguridad mostró que había alguien más aquí, Loki,” dijo una voz detrás de ella, “no trates de hacerte el listo.”

“Si hubiera alguien más aquí, Steve Rogers, creo que todos seríamos capaz de verle en este momento. No es como si cualquiera fuera capaz de materializarse de la nada y después esfumarse frente a las narices del grandioso Capitán América sin siquiera ser detectado por la increíble tecnología de Anthony Stark,” hizo una pausa dramática mientras se levantaba de su lugar. “Eso sería un insulto para Los Vengadores,” concluyó, sonriendo.

 

 

_____

 

 

“Míralo,” dijo Clint, dirigiéndose a Bruce mientras ambos observaban de nueva cuenta el monitor, “se está burlando de nosotros.”

Había pasado un día desde el incidente de la mujer y, de nueva cuenta, Loki estaba acostado boca arriba en la placa metálica, con las manos sobre los ojos, negándose a decir ni una sola palabra. Por la mañana había sido interrogado en diferentes ocasiones por Clint y Natasha, sin que ninguno obtuviera resultados, vaya, ni siquiera habían logrado que Loki los volteara a ver. Steve insistía en que debían armar una estrategia para hacerlo hablar de forma voluntaria, Bruce había estado de acuerdo con la idea y Tony, obviamente, no.

Eran las once de la noche y sólo quedaban ellos dos en la sala de reuniones; Clint estaba recargado contra una pared y no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, Bruce bebía té de una taza que sostenía entre ambas manos mientras recordaba cómo Tony había entrado en la celda de Loki con su traje de Iron Man, apuntando su palma derecha hacia él, con el rayo repulsor listo para disparar y en la mano izquierda sostenía una fotografía hecha de lo poco que tenían en grabación de la misteriosa mujer. Tony había preguntado quién era ella y Loki había volteado su rostro hacia él, el primer movimiento que hacía en el día, había levantado una ceja, diciéndole que no sabía quién era y, finalmente, había regresado a su posición original.

Tony salió furioso y echando chispas, literalmente,  por los guantes de su traje.

Bruce sabía que la reacción que Loki había mostrado frente a Tony era importante, o de lo contrario no se habría movido de su lugar, como no lo había hecho con las amenazas de Clint ni con las preguntas crípticas de Natasha.

“Está intentando cubrirla,” se dijo a sí mismo. “Pero, ¿por qué?”

“La verdadera pregunta es: ¿quién es ella?” dijo de pronto Clint, sin mover su vista ni un instante del monitor.

Bruce iba a responder justo cuando las luces de la sala de reuniones se tornaron de un matiz rojo y Tony irrumpió en la sala.

“Tenemos un intruso,” dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título está inspirado en esta canción: [**Where hope and daylight dies**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICmwmIk9iaw) de Summoning, covereada por Kivimetsän Druidi.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Las Agencias de Inteligencia que aparecen en el siguiente trabajo son reales, los acrónimos les pertenecen a las mismas y sus nombres son usados sin fines de lucro. SHIELD es propiedad de Marvel.

## Capítulo Dos

Avanzaba con sumo cuidado, sus botas no producían sonido alguno sobre el pavimento, alejándose del callejón oscuro y solitario que había servido como punto de llegada. Ajustó sobre su cabeza la capucha de la larga túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo.

A poca distancia podía ver la enorme construcción que cumplía las funciones de refugio, lugar de entrenamiento y centro de reuniones de aquellos que tenían prisionero al Forjador de Mentiras. Chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba en su destino, en lo más alto de dicha torre brillaba el símbolo de su unidad y compromiso con ese reino, era como un faro imposible de ignorar.

Había sido enviada ahí con el único propósito de extraer una verdad de los labios de Loki, una tarea que le parecía casi imposible pues pensaba que la única persona en los Nueve Reinos capaz de lograrlo era Thor.

_Oh, Thor…_

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en dos puños que colgaron lánguidamente a los costados de su cuerpo, las uñas clavándose en la piel.

Por fin llegó a la entrada principal de la torre y se detuvo, sólo un momento, para admirarla. Levantó su rostro y todo lo que su vista podía abarcar eran enormes muros de cristal que se alzaban hasta el cielo. No entendía el por qué habían construido esa fortaleza con un material tan frágil como el cristal dejando de lado la seguridad que unos bien construidos muros de piedra podrían ofrecer.

Atravesó una gran puerta giratoria y entró a lo que parecía un vacío salón del mismo Palacio Real. Al fondo había una gran mesa negra donde se encontraba un hombre, vestido con ropas de color azul marino que la observaba con los ojos enormemente abiertos debido a la sorpresa de verla.

Se quitó la capucha para no asustar más al hombre y se acercó hacia él con paso lento. La mesa estaba llena de objetos que no reconocía, entre los que destacaban unas cuantas cajas con imágenes en ellas. Un pequeño muro hecho de material transparente que estaba justo detrás estaba decorado con grandes letras rojas y luminosas que formaban palabras en el idioma de Midgard, el cual no sabía interpretar.

“Lo siento, hum, señorita, pero las oficinas ya han cerrado,” le dijo el hombre, que tenía la voz rasposa, a modo de saludo y pregunta.

“Estoy aquí por el Transformista,” contestó ella.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento sólo para darse cuenta de que la mujer era más alta que él. “Creo que se confunde, ninguna de las compañías filiales que se alojan aquí se llama así.”

“¿No es éste lugar al que le dicen ‘La Torre Stark’?”

“Er, sí, aquí es, pero le aseguro que—”

“Entonces no estoy confundida, como usted dice,” aclaró tajantemente. “Ahora, lléveme hasta donde él se encuentra.”

Para ese momento el hombre ya había rodeado la gran mesa y se encontraba de pie frente a ella, tenía la mandíbula increíblemente tensa y una de sus manos reposaba sobre una especie de artefacto negro que colgaba de su cinturón a la altura de la cadera. Era un arma, dedujo, entendiendo así que la función del hombre en ese lugar debía de ser la de una especie de guardián.

“Mire, señorita, ya le dije que en la Torre Stark no existe esa compañía que usted menciona y en lo que concierne a Stark Industries, estoy completamente seguro de que ninguno de los empleados que trabaja aquí se llama así,” hablaba claramente pero con un ligero dejo de preocupación

La mujer se despojó de la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo, formando un charco de tela negra a sus pies y la armadura que portaba desprendió reflejos carmesí bajo las luces artificiales del lugar. El hombre dio un paso atrás, en su rostro se dibujaron inmediatamente las facciones de la preocupación.

“Aquí es donde tengo que estar,” dijo ella mientras caminaba rodeando al hombre, quien ya se veía visiblemente afectado. Después, se giró y lo ignoró, dirigiéndose con largas zancadas a un grupo de puertas metálicas que estaban a unos diez metros detrás del muro transparente. Presionó un botón que tenía dibujada una flecha. Sabía que tenía que dirigirse hacia esas puertas, las cuales se deslizarían y ella debía entrar a la caja metálica que la llevaría al lugar en donde encontraría a Loki.

“¡Deténgase! ¡Usted no puede entrar ahí!” gritó el hombre a sus espaldas. Cuando ella giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo, se dio cuenta de que ahora le apuntaba con su arma.

“No he venido hasta aquí para que un simple mortal me detenga,” dijo ella, fríamente, y desenvainó su espada.

El guardián accionó su arma y un pequeño proyectil se dirigió con asombrosa velocidad en su dirección, pero sus reflejos eran más rápidos y su espada se interpuso en la trayectoria, provocando que el trozo de metal cayera al suelo.

Detrás de ella sonó una campanilla y las puertas se abrieron, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, introduciéndose en el artefacto, sin dejar de observar al hombre que se encontraba inmóvil y con la boca abierta.

Las puertas se cerraron un par de segundos después y ella se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en una especie de habitación que tenía los muros hechos de espejos en donde fácilmente cabrían veinte guerreros; apretó un botón que tenía impreso un número específico en su superficie luminosa sin soltar nunca su espada. Entonces lo sitió, una fuerza invisible que la desequilibró mientras la caja comenzaba a elevarse.

Poco más de un par de segundos fue todo lo que le tomó salir de su sorpresa y recuperar la compostura. 

Mientras aguardaba a que la caja se detuviera, recordó la preocupación que se adivinaba claramente en el único ojo del Padre de Todos cuando le preguntó a Heimdall, el que todo lo ve en los Nueve Reinos, si él sabía dónde se encontraba Thor en esos momentos. La mirada de Odín estaba fija en el borde irregular donde se había quebrado el Bifröst hacía ya algún tiempo y no la desvió ni siquiera cuando recibió una respuesta negativa. Finalmente, el rostro del rey de Asgard se levantó con un nuevo brillo de esperanza cuando el protector del Puente Arco Iris le dijo que recientemente había empezado a ver los movimientos de alguien que podría tener algo que ver con la desaparición de su hijo.

“Loki. Seguro él está detrás de todo esto,” dijo en ese momento Odín, con la voz temblándole debido a la furia que sentía.

Si poder usar el Bifröst aún, el Padre de Todos utilizó su propia energía, apenas suficiente para transportar a un solo guerrero todo el camino hasta otro reino y así poder encontrar al príncipe caído. Antes de partir, Heimdall le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber para cumplir con la misión encomendada: a dónde se tenía que dirigir una vez que sus pies se posaran sobre la tierra de Midgard, la forma en la que estaba diseñada la fortaleza, el lugar en dónde encontraría el artefacto con forma de caja que se encontraba en el interior de la torre, los símbolos midgardianos que formaban el número que indicaba el nivel al que tenía que llegar y, finalmente, el camino que tenía que seguir por los corredores para llegar a la celda en la que encontraría al Dios del Caos.

Luego de un par de minutos, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y ella salió de la habitación con espejos. En su mente tenía trazado el mapa que debía seguir, había memorizado cada giro que tenía que dar en ese laberinto de pasillos y puertas.

_Una vez que salgas de la caja que se eleva, seguirás hacia enfrente y a tu costado derecho contarás ocho puertas de vidrio; una vez que las hayas pasado todas, girarás a la izquierda. Te encontrarás en un nuevo corredor, deberás caminar exactamente sesenta pasos y entonces girarás a la derecha. Ignora todas las demás puertas y corredores que encuentres, sigue caminando hasta donde el corredor termina en pared. Habrá dos nuevos caminos, toma el que se encuentra a tu derecha. Este nuevo corredor es más amplio que los anteriores y carece de bifurcaciones. Deberás avanzar hasta encontrarte con un muro hecho de cristal; atraviésalo._

Podía ver a través de la pared que tenía enfrente, colocó su mano sobre la superficie lisa y empujó. Estaba fría, pero no se movía.  

Consideró por unos segundos el muro, luego retrocedió los pasos suficientes, se acomodó el escudo, que momentos antes llevaba en la espalda, sobre el hombro y se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el cristal. Todo su costado derecho se impacto causando un gran estruendo contra el muro, haciéndolo vibrar. Se alejó un poco para revisar el daño, dándose cuenta de que sólo había logrado unas pequeñas fracturas en la estructura.

“Esto va a llevar un poco más de tiempo de lo que creí” se dijo a sí misma.

Volvió a arrojarse contra el muro, una, dos, cinco veces, hasta que el grueso cristal cedió ante su fuerza, diseminándose en brillantes trozos de diferentes tamaños por todo el suelo. En ese momento toda la iluminación cambió, tornándose ahora de color rojo. Seguramente se trataba de alguna especie de hechizo para alertar su presencia.

Acomodó su escudo de vuelta en su espalda y con un suspiro de alivio escapando de sus labios, se llevó una mano al hombro para frotar suavemente en el punto donde sentía dolor mientras atravesaba el portal que acababa de crear. Caminó un poco hasta colocarse frente a su destino final: una puerta de metal que la separaba de aquel al que había ido a buscar.

Junto a la entrada había una especie de placa rectangular que tenía dibujada la silueta de una mano y despedía una brillante luz azul. Blandió su espada con ambas manos, sosteniéndola en lo alto y descargó un golpe brutal sobre el artefacto luminoso que controlaba el mecanismo de apertura. La afilada hoja partió el aparato justo por la mitad, haciendo que éste arrojara chispas y humo. 

Sin hacer ningún ruido, la puerta comenzó a moverse, deslizándose hacia un lado para perderse dentro del mismo muro. Una vez que se hubo retirado por completo, se adentro en una habitación totalmente blanca, salvo por una forma oscura: el Dios que se encontraba prisionero la observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio en partes iguales.

Las palabras que él pronunció a continuación brotaron como un susurro de sus labios, torcidos en una mueca a forma de insulto, apenas audibles pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que ella las escuchara.

“Lady Sif,” fue todo lo que dijo Loki.

 

 

_____

 

 

Tony Stark se encontraba acostado —‘desparramado’ sería la palabra correcta— en su cama, sobre el edredón y sin haberse quitado aún la ropa. O los zapatos. Tenía las manos acomodadas debajo de su cabeza, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, había sido un día bastante duro debido a su actual problema, el cual había bautizado mentalmente con el nombre de “El Predicamento Del Dios Egomaníaco Nórdico Cuya Lengua Se Comió Un Gato Y Se Rehúsa A Dar Información De La Chica Increíblemente Sexy”.

Al pensar en ella se estiró para tomar la StarkPad que había arrojado de cualquier forma encima de una almohada, se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a reproducir el video.

Loki se encontraba tumbado en la cama metálica, con las manos presionadas sobre los ojos, increíblemente quieto. Él estaba sólo en la celda y de repente, ahí estaba otra persona. Había repasado el video en cámara lenta, cuadro por cuadro: un segundo no había nadie y al otro ahí estaba ella. Como por arte de _magia_. Dios, cuánto odiaba esa palabra.

 _“Si sigues así de quieto cualquiera podría pensar que estás muerto”_ , dijo la mujer. Tenía la voz más suave que jamás hubiera escuchado y una cadencia prácticamente hipnótica al hablar.

Loki abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó sobre la placa metálica, con la espalda recargada contra la pared.

_“Es un placer inconmensurable volver a verte, querida.”_

Ella se acercó y le besó ambas mejillas. Tony no pudo evitar apretar los labios como respuesta.

_“Yo también te extrañé, Loki.”_

_“No tanto como yo a ti.”_

_“Si así fuera, me visitarías más seguido. He comenzado a pensar que ya te has olvidado de mí.”_

_“Eso nunca, mi corazón y mi mente siempre han estado contigo.”_

Tony dudaba seriamente que Loki tuviera o alguna vez hubiera tenido corazón.

“ _Tan halagador; aún así, hace un par de días tu vida colgaba de un hilo a punto de romperse entre las manos de las Nornas.”_

Las Nornas, según el archivo resumido que le había leído JARVIS, eran la versión nórdica de las Moiras, las personificaciones griegas del destino. Y no, él no creía en tal cosa.

_“No me hables de esas viejas brujas.”_

En ese momento Loki torcía los labios y la mujer dibujaba una extraña sonrisa mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza.

_“Deberías intentar hablar con ellas alguna vez, su charla es bastante entretenida, por decirlo de alguna forma.”_

_“Pero tu visita no es precisamente para hablar de las Nornas y sus crípticas habilidades en el arte de la comunicación, ¿verdad?”_

_“En realidad, y por extraño que parezca, sí, vengo a hablar precisamente de ellas. Lamento decir que en esta ocasión me encuentro aquí por razones poderosas y extremadamente urgentes. He venido para informarte de lo que está sucediendo.”_

_“Habla.”_

_“Loki, esto es una_ advertencia _.”_

Pausó el video justo cuando la mujer se daba la vuelta y se dirigía la cámara. No tenía caso continuar pues apenas un par de segundos después se cortaba la transmisión de las cuatro cámaras que estaban colocadas en la celda, además esa era la toma más clara que tenían de ella.

Agrandó la imagen con un movimiento de sus dedos y aplicó la máxima resolución. La observó con detenimiento: portaba un vestido largo de un material que parecía ser seda negra, con la espalda completamente descubierta y un exorbitante escote en v, dos tiras de tela que surgían de la cadera y se enlazaban en el cuello eran todo lo que cubrían los redondos y voluminosos senos de la mujer. Volvió a hacer un acercamiento, enfocándose en el rostro.

“JARVIS, inicia una búsqueda en las bases de datos de los Servicios de Inteligencia de cada agencia en el país.”

Su estructura ósea era impresionante, casi perfecta se atrevería a decir; la piel se tensaba bellamente sobre los pómulos y era muy pálida, casi blanca, como una estatua. Su nariz era una línea recta no demasiado larga, sus labios voluptuosos y tentadores. Una larga cortina de cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro, era totalmente lacio y lo llevaba hasta la altura de los codos.

Veinticinco años, probablemente menos, pero no más. Ése era su veredicto.

“Iniciando búsqueda, señor,” contestó la I.A. mientras la imagen del rostro de la mujer era minimizado en el sector izquierdo superior de la tableta y a su lado se desplegaba una sucesión de fotografías. “Negativo para CIA, DIA, NSA, FBI, AFOSI, NCIS, CGIS, USACIC.”

“Busca fuera de los Estados Unidos.”

“Negativo para SCRS, CISEN, DIS, DGI, DNI, SI, DIE, ABIN, ANI, ANIC, SEBIN, DGFI, SMS, NIA, FBS, SID, NSB, SV, BIS, PET, SIS, CNI, SUPO, DGSE, BND, NEI, G2, AISI, DGEM, AIVD, AW, MI6, KSI, HUR, MOSSAD, ISI, MIT, NZSIS, ASIS, y NICA,” enlistó JARVIS.

“Busca en agencias disueltas,” indicó.

“Negativo para KGB, AFI, DISIP, STASI, y todas las demás agencias menores que se han disuelto hasta la fecha.”

Ningún rostro se parecía al de la mujer que tenían en video y él sabía que identificarla iba a ser complicado, pues a excepción del vestido que traía puesto no se distinguían marcas de nacimiento, tatuajes o algún accesorio que pudiera revelar su identidad. Vaya, incluso iba descalza.

“De verdad no quería hacer esto, JARVIS, pero vas a tener que volver a entrar en el sistema de SHIELD.”

“No es como si tuviera otra opción, señor,” contestó la I.A.

“No, no la tienes. Y asegúrate de ninguno de sus firewalls te detecte.” Él soltó un suspiro. “No quiero tener que lidiar con Hill por la mañana,” añadió sin mucho remordimiento.

Una nueva sucesión de fotografías comenzó a desplegarse mostrando varios rostros que ya conocía y muchos otros que le eran nuevos.

“Negativo para SHIELD, señor.”

“Bien,” dijo Tony, “guarda toda la información en mi servidor privado y cífralo dos veces. Que sean tres o cuatro, para estar seguros. Crea un nuevo archivo con todo el material que tenemos de ella. Guárdalo bajo el nombre de ‘Chica Increíblemente Sexy’.”

“Guardando información. Información asegurada. Iniciando cifrado. Cifrado completado. ¿Desea que cifre todo una quinta vez, señor?” mencionó lo último como no queriendo.

“No te hagas el listo, JARVIS,” resopló Tony mientras volvía a agrandar la imagen de la mujer hasta que ocupó toda la pantalla. A pesar de tratarse solamente de una imagen, parecía que sus ojos traspasaban la pantalla y penetraban en él. Había algo ligeramente familiar que lo hacía sentir extremadamente incómodo y atraído al mismo tiempo. Esos ojos…

“Nunca,” contestó la I.A. quien pausó por un momento. “Señor, Garrison Quint, de seguridad, acaba de oprimir el botón de pánico en el recibidor.”

La imagen congelada de la mujer desapareció para dar paso a una transmisión en vivo de una de las cámaras de seguridad en la entrada del edificio. Quint, el miembro de seguridad del turno nocturno intentaba flanquearle el paso a una mujer mucho más alta que él, ella vestía una armadura color rojo con plata y parecía no intimidarse en lo absoluto.

“¿Debo llamar al resto del equipo de seguridad, señor?” inquirió JARVIS.

“No,” dijo Tony sin dejar de observar la escena en vivo.

La vio intercambiar un par de frases más con el guardia de seguridad, rodear la mesa de la recepción y dirigirse a los ascensores detrás del panel transparente donde brillaban las palabras de su apellido en grandes letras rojas.

“Acaba de solicitar acceso al elevador K, señor”

En el lado izquierdo del recibidor se encontraban cinco elevadores para las compañías filiales, del lado derecho los cinco que llevaban a los pisos que ocupaba Stark Industries. Pero los tres elevadores centrales eran ocupados para ir directamente a los pisos que eran ocupados para asuntos internos de los Vengadores.

Observó como la mujer desviaba una bala que Quint acababa de dispararle con una enorme espada y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

“Déjala entrar, JARVIS.”

La mujer entró al elevador y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron el sistema comenzó un escaneo biométrico de ella.

“Se dirige al piso setenta y ocho, señor”, indicó la I.A.

“Al Piso de Aislamiento,” se dijo Tony a sí mismo mientras tomaba su móvil y marcó un número de su agenda rápida sin despegar los ojos de la tableta. El tono sonó dos veces antes de que alguien tomara el teléfono del otro lado. “Steve, disculpa que te moleste, bello durmiente, pero tenemos una situación. Una muy grande situación.”

Luego de que cortó la comunicación de su móvil, lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama y se encaminó a su propio ascensor para bajar los quince pisos que le hacían falta. Justo cuando estaba por entrar en la sala de reuniones, toda la iluminación cambio a un color rojo. Una vez dentro sus dos compañeros voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo, Clint se encontraba de pie y había estado observando el monitor con el cual vigilaban al prisionero, mientras que Bruce estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza humeante entre las manos.

“Tenemos un intruso,” dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. “JARVIS, pon la transmisión de nuestra visita.”

Un nuevo monitor se encendió al lado izquierdo del que mostraba a Loki y pudieron ver cómo una mujer atravesaba el marco de una de las puertas de seguridad del Piso de Aislamiento, haciendo añicos los trozos de vidrio que pisaba con sus botas.

“Acaba de romper un cristal blindado,” dijo Bruce casi sin aliento.

“Yo la he visto antes,” murmuró Clint sin quitar la cara de asombro de su rostro. “En Nuevo México. Es amiga de Thor.”

 

 

_____

 

 

“Nunca pensé que un grupo de mortales fueran capaces de capturar a Loki, el Viajero del Cielo, pero aquí estás. O hemos aprendido a esperar que siempre huyas antes de que tus planes fallen por completo o hemos subestimado a estos mortales.”

“Ninguna de las dos cosas, Sif,” contestó Loki, poniéndose de pie. “Siempre deben esperar lo peor de mí. Y en cuanto a mi actual situación, no es gracias a los mortales que me encuentro aquí, se lo debemos todo a nuestro querido Thor.”

“¡No te atrevas a insinuar que el peso de tus propias fallas recae en él!” exclamó ella, desde el umbral en el que se encontraba, con la espada el alto.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

“Oh, por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas?” todo en el tono del Dios era una burla. “Jamás me atrevería a mancillar el sagrado honor de vuestro preciado Príncipe con tales acusaciones. Pero dime, ¿a qué debo la visita de la valiente Doncella Escudera?”

Ella no se sentía nada honrada con esas linsojas viperinas pues sabía que eran mentiras, la primera línea de ataque de Loki. “He sido enviada por el Padre de Todos.”

“Entonces debe de ser un asunto demasiado importante para que te hayas presentado a estas horas y para que Odín se haya arriesgado a enviarte sin invitación a tierras extranjeras.”

“Los asuntos que conciernen al Padre de Todos no tienen tiempo para la diplomacia o las explicaciones a los mortales,” contestó Sif, levantando el mentón y reflejando el desafío en sus ojos. Apuntó su espada en dirección a Loki. “Estoy aquí para que me reveles el lugar en el que tienes prisionero a Thor.”

Creyó ver cómo los ojos de Loki brillaban por la sorpresa que provocaron sus palabras y luego regresaban a su estado habitual. Fue tan rápido que no estaba segura de que realmente hubiera sucedido.

“No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando.”

“Vamos, Loki,” Sif chasqueó la lengua y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, “te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estás mintiendo. Pues bien, empieza a hablar. ¿Qué has hecho con Thor?”

La respuesta de él fue encogerse de hombros. “A pesar de que me considero el ser más inteligente de los Nueve Reinos, situaciones como ésta escapan de mi comprensión, Sif. No entiendo porque siempre que pasa alguna desgracia relacionada con Asgard, o con el propio Thor, todos terminan asumiendo que yo soy el responsable.”

“Eso es porque generalmente lo eres,” respondió ella.

La reacción de Loki estaba comenzando a molestarle: a pesar de estar en clara desventaja se atrevía a negarlo todo en su cara pero, ¿con qué fin lo hacía?

“No se te ha ocurrido pensar,” insinuó él, “que tal vez se cansó de todos ustedes y anda por ahí en alguna gran aventura propia, o disfrutando de los placeres que le ofrece aquella mortal que—”

Lo silenció con el filo brillante de la espada presionando la piel de su garganta.

“¡Basta!” gritó Sif, con coraje reflejado en su rostro. “Es suficiente. No deberías expresarte así, él nunca abandonaría a su gente en vísperas de una guerra, en estos momentos cuando Asgard más lo necesita. Si no me dices en este momento en dónde tienes a Thor te prometo, Loki Laufeyson, que tu cuerpo va a extrañar mucho a tu cabeza.”

Loki tragó saliva y la espada se le clavó más en la piel.

“¡Alto!” exclamó una voz tras ellos.

Ella giró un poco el rostro para ver quién los interrumpía y descubrió a un hombre rubio, alto y musculoso en el umbral de la celda. A su lado había una mujer delgada y pelirroja. Ambos parecían preocupados.

“Le voy a suplicar que baje el arma, señorita,” continuó él con tono de suplica. “No hay necesidad de tanta violencia.”

“No hay otra forma de extraer la verdad de los labios del Forjador de Mentiras,” contestó ella, sin mover su espada ni un milímetro.

La mujer se acercó a ella mostrando las palmas de sus manos a la altura del rostro en un claro signo de demostrar que no pensaba hacerle daño alguno.

“Nosotros somos amigos de Thor, hemos peleado a su lado,” dijo la pelirroja.

“Los Vengadores,” se apresuró a decir Sif, sin dejarla terminar. “He escuchado de ustedes. Su valiente victoria sobre el ejército con el que Loki amenazó Midgard se ha convertido en un épico relato en Asgard.”

“Así que si Thor se encuentra en peligro, puede estar segura de que nosotros le vamos a ayudar. Permítanos ayudar,” el hombre se había posicionado a un costado de ella y colocó una mano en el hombro de Sif.

Estos eran los mortales que habían combatido hombro con hombro junto a su Príncipe para salvar este reino de la inminente destrucción y habían salido triunfantes. Thor los había hecho sus compañeros de batalla, así como lo eran los Tres Guerreros y ella misma. Medito un instante antes de decidir si valía la pena arriesgarse. Finalmente, Thor había confiado en ellos.

Bajó la espada lentamente sólo para ver cómo Loki soltaba una exhalación que había estado conteniendo antes de ver cómo la mujer le apuntaba de vuelta con dos diminutas armas negras.

“Muy bien,” murmuró Sif, girándose hacia el hombre. “Entonces es necesario que les explique todo lo que ha sucedido.”

 

 

_____

 

 

Clint tenía los dedos meñique y anular de su mano izquierda inmovilizados gracias al yeso que los cubría. El reporte médico indicaba que tenía fracturadas las segunda y tercera falanges de ambos dedos, producto de la presión de la bota de cierto Dios que había querido matarlo al obligarlo a caer desde un alto edificio. Pues bien, aún tenía tres dedos en perfecto estado y eso era más que suficiente para sostener el arco de forma estable; su mano derecha, por otro lado, mantenía tensa la flecha que apuntaba al pecho de dicho Dios.

“Así que, según la información que nos facilitó el Agente Barton, eres asgardiana,” dedujo Tony.

“El termino correcto para referirse a mi gente es _Æsir_ ,” corrigió ella, “pero sí, provengo de Asgard.”

“¿Nos puede explicar qué es lo que sucedió con Thor y la actual situación de Asgard?” preguntó Steve.

Se encontraban en la sala de interrogaciones, ante una gran mesa metálica de forma rectangular. Loki y Sif estaban sentados en extremos opuestos —Loki tenía las manos sobre la mesa a la vista de todos y no se movía mucho—, Tony a la derecha de Sif, Steve a su izquierda y frente a Tony a la vez. Clint había arrastrado una silla a unos cuantos metros, cerca del espejo de dos vistas, la había acomodado al revés y se había sentado en ella, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo mientras le apuntaba a Loki. Del otro lado de dicho espejo se encontraban Natasha y Bruce, observando la conversación sin ser vistos desde el interior.

“Desde que se rompió el Bifröst, nuestras comunicaciones con el resto de los reinos se han visto afectadas severamente. Sin embargo, Heimdall mantiene su puesto y vigila todo lo que sucede en los Nueve Reinos—”

“¿Heimdall?” interrumpió Tony. “¿Cómo es que vigila _todo_ lo que sucede en _todos_ los mundos? Ya es suficientemente malo tratar de comprender lo del árbol mágico como para que ahora nos digas que hay alguien que espía lo que hacemos todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Es algún tipo de poder telequinético o usa tecnología extraterrestre súper avanzada?”

Sif pareció dudar ante esta pregunta, pero fue Loki quien contestó.

“El guardián de Asgard, hijo de las Nueve Madres, vigila día y noche gracias a sus agudos sentidos que le permiten ver y oír todo lo que sucede en cada uno de los Nueve Reinos,” Loki hizo una pausa y miró con condescendencia a Tony. “Es seiðr, Anthony Stark, o como ustedes lo llaman: magia.

“Puede continuar, ¿por favor?” Steve se dirigió de vuelta a Sif.

“Bien, Heimdall se percató de que los Gigantes de Fuego estaban conspirando para levantarse en armas contra los Æsir. Por eso es que Thor tuvo que regresar a Asgard recientemente, para poder preparar a los guerreros y liderar nuestra marcha hacia Muspellheim. Estaba previsto que las tropas salieran el día de ayer por la mañana, pero para la hora en que estaba prevista nuestra partida, Thor no se presentó.” Loki tenía la mirada fija en ella, pero su expresión era vacía. “No pudimos encontrarlo en ningún lugar del Palacio Real ni en toda Asgard; Heimdall nos informó que simplemente había dejado de verlo, cómo si alguien lo estuviera ocultando con seiðr.”

Tony y Steve voltearon a ver a Loki al mismo tiempo y él puso los ojos en blanco, visiblemente molesto.

“Por las raíces de Yggdrasill, ya les dije que no fui yo.”

“Está bien, te creo,” dijo Steve.

“¿Qué?” dijeron al unísono todos los presentes en la sala de interrogaciones.

Steve se llevó la mano a la nuca, un tic nervioso. “Sif dice que Thor apenas desapareció ayer y Loki lleva en nuestra custodia más de dos días. Es imposible que haya sido él.”

“Gracias por el voto de confianza, Capitán,” contestó Loki, “a pesar de lo obvio.”

“No es confianza,” Tony intervino con una mueca en el rostro. Después se dirigió a Sif. “Hay un espina que se clava en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, y en vista de que al Chico Cabra no le gusta colaborar, y ya sé que esto no es _Mystery Incorporated_ , pero espero pueda contar con tu valiosa asistencia para descubrir un misterio.”

“Claro,” dijo, ella con esa mirada en el rostro de que sólo había entendido la mitad de lo que Tony había dicho.

“¡Excelente! JARVIS, reproduce el video.”

En el espejo de dos vistas comenzó a reproducirse la cinta de grabación que ya todos los residentes de la Torre Stark habían visto varias veces. Las voces de dicho video llenaron por completo la sala de interrogaciones y Steve notó cómo los ojos de Sif se abrían de par en par mientras una exclamación silenciosa de sorpresa se formaba en su boca.

Después de la sorpresa vino la rabia. Se levantó de su silla y apoyó ambas manos sobre la fría superficie de la mesa de metal.

“¡Eres un mentiroso!”

“Sólo puedo decir que no es lo que parece,” se apresuró a decir Loki, visiblemente calmado.

Sif lo fulminó con la mirada por un largo segundo antes de regresar su atención al video. Tony sabía que ella ya había reconocido a la mujer misteriosa y agradeció mentalmente su presencia.

_“Habla.”_

_“Loki, esto es una advertencia.”_

Las voces se silenciaron una vez que la reproducción llegó a su fin. Sif regresó a su asiento y volvió a dirigirse al Dios. “Explícate,” le dijo secamente. Los demás estaban expectantes.

“No hay mucho que explicar,” respondió él. “Hela sólo vino a decirme lo mismo que tú nos has dicho esta noche, que la guerra entre Muspellheim y Asgard es inminente.”

“Justo lo que yo quería saber,” interrumpió Tony. “¿Quién es _Hela_?”

Un músculo en la quijada de Loki se tensó, pero fue Sif quien contestó.

“Hela es la Diosa que gobierna en Helheim, el reino de los muertos,” dijo como si nada, ignorando cómo la quijada de Tony se desarticulaba. “Pero Hela no vino únicamente a eso, ¿qué tienen qué ver las Nornas en todo esto?” preguntó, regresando su atención al Dios que era cuestionado.

 “Esas brujas sólo le hicieron una rápida visita para advertirle, ya sabes cómo son de conspiracionistas, todos en los Nueve Reinos temen que de alguna forma Surtur pueda liberarse.”

“Esto no es sobre Surtur, Loki. Deja de mentir. Lo que estoy por decir es demasiado importante,” Sif se veía bastante preocupada. “Junto con Thor, también desapareció el Cubo Cósmico.”

Loki se puso de pie repentinamente, “¿Cómo que el Tesseract desapareció? ¡Por los Nueve! Se supone que estaba en la Cámara de Tesoros de Odín, resguardado por el Destructor y –”

“Siéntate,” le ordeno Clint, tensando aún más su flecha.

Loki regresó a su asiento lentamente. El ambiente en la sala era demasiado tenso, tanto que se podría cortar fácilmente con la espada de Sif.

“¿Sabes algo o no de la ubicación actual de Thor?” preguntó Steve.

Loki volvió a colocar sus manos a la vista de todos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

“Puede que Hela hubiera mencionado algo sobre los Gigantes de Hielo.”

“¿Puede?” inquirió Tony, “Esto no es _‘Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?’_ , tienes que ser más específico porque no veo las opciones múltiples.”

Loki frunció el ceño.

“Hela sólo repitió lo que las Nornas le dijeron. _Prepara tus salones, Reina de los Muertos, que los reinos de fuego y hielo se han levantado contra el imperio de Asgard._ Es todo lo que dijo. Así que como Heimdall ha visto la rebelión en Muspellheim, sólo puedo asumir que los Jötnar son quienes están detrás de la desaparición del hijo de Odín y el Tesseract.”

“Entonces, debes llevarnos hasta Thor,” le ordenó Sif.

“No,” replicó él.

Sif se inclinó sobre la mesa, el rencor brillaba en sus pupilas. “Debes llevarnos hasta donde está Thor,” repitió lentamente, en caso de que Loki no hubiera entendido sus palabras.

“¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso? Hay una razón por la que Heimdall pudo ver dónde me encontraba. Y a menos que el mismo Thor me libre de la condena en la que me sentenció, no puedo llevar a nadie a ninguna parte, incluso en este reino.” Apretó los puños fuertemente y levantó un poco sus manos, hasta tenerlas a ambos lados de su rostro.

Las mangas de su túnica resbalaron hacia abajo, hasta los codos, revelando unas bandas de metal que cubrían al menos quince centímetros de piel desde la muñeca. La superficie de metal tenía grabadas decenas de runas y despedía un brillo muy singular.

“No entiendo,” dijo ella.

“Es un regalo que nos dejó Thor antes de partir,” intervino Clint desde su puesto. “Se supone que evita que Prancer pueda desatar su caos en el Polo Norte, con el añadido de que la única persona capaz de removerlos es Thor. Está tan indefenso como un conejo.”

Loki torció la boca ante esa comparación, pero volvió a hablar.

“Mi _hermano_ dejó estas cosas en sus manos para que pudieran controlarme, así que lo que quieres que haga, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Estos grilletes contienen por completo mi seiðr!” exclamó con fuerza. “No puedo transportar a siete individuos a otro reino, ni siquiera soy capaz de realizar el menor encantamiento.” 

“Esta vez te estoy pidiendo que actúes como un verdadero guerrero digno de tu categoría y limpies tu honor, si es que aún te queda algo de eso.”

“Ah, pero Lady Sif, no olvides que yo no soy Æsir, ni tampoco un guerrero” indicó el Dios con un movimiento de las manos. “No necesito limpiar nada porque mi naturaleza pertenece sólo a las sombras, y por mis venas corre el poder del más grande hechicero que se haya conocido en los Nueve Reinos.”

“Lo que haces no son más que juegos y trucos dignos de una mujer,” Sif escupió las palabras de su boca con demasiado desprecio.

Desde el otro lado del espejo de dos vistas Natasha pudo darse cuenta, por la expresión facial de Loki, que no era algo que no hubiera oído antes y, cuando vio como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban ligeramente, supo que él no se podría contener, estaba segura de que al Dios le encantaba ver a Sif molesta, sacarla de sus cabales.

“Al menos cuando yo soy mujer, lo soy en toda la extensión de la palabra y no es que quiera exagerar, pero,” hizo una pausa de suspenso y con una mirada recorrió a todos los presentes en la sala de interrogación, sosteniendo la mirada de Steve mientras proseguía, “me he visto en un espejo; no en vano me crié en los majestuosos salones del Palacio Real de Asgard. Mientras que Lady Sif, quien siempre ha querido ser un hombre, sólo hace una pobre imitación de masculinidad que nunca ha llegado a ser la tenue sombra de lo que significa ser un verdadero guerrero.”

Loki sonrió ante el repentino silencio.

Sif puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, sus ojos centelleando. “Soy lo suficientemente guerrero como para pelear contigo.”

Loki extendió sus brazos, sin levantarse de su asiento, en un claro signo de que la invitaba a actuar. Por supuesto que prefería las artes mágicas, eso no era ningún secreto, pero también podía pelear. Por alguna razón, siempre parecía que todos olvidaban ese detalle y estaba dispuesto a poner a Sif en el suelo, a sus pies.

Sif se puso de pie, la silla donde se encontraba sentada salió volando hacia atrás debido al impulso y comenzó a desenvainar su espada. Sin desviar la mirada de ella, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo el arquero se ponía más tenso pero sin dejar de apuntarle con su flecha directo al corazón. Steve ya se encontraba a espaldas de ella y colocó una mano sobre el brazo con el que sujetaba la empuñadura, para intentar calmar los ánimos.

“No es el momento,” le dijo a forma de súplica pero sin perder la nota de autoridad.

Ella dejó que el filo cayera de nuevo dentro de la vaina. “Las Nornas han permitido que mantengas un poco más de tiempo el pellejo unido a la carne, Forjador de Mentiras. Tu sangre no será derramada esta noche,” entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mesa, hasta el otro lado de la sala de interrogaciones.

“Bien,” continuó Steve, “debemos armar un plan de acción. Lo más importante aquí es que tenemos que trasladarno hasta el reino donde tienen prisionero a Thor. Una vez que estemos allí podremos comenzar a rastrear su paradero para poder liberarlo.”

“¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta ese lugar?” preguntó Tony. “Que recuerde el tren con destino al centro de la Tierra no hace parada en el mundo de los elfos lindos y bondadosos.”

“Ése sería Álfheimr,” le corrigió Sif, “nosotros necesitamos llegar a Jötunheimr, el reino de los Gigantes de Hielo.”

“La ciudad más alegre del subsuelo, una casa de té en el Barrio Chino o un nido de pingüinos en las ramas de un árbol alienígena interestelar, donde sea que esté,” continuó Tony. “Nosotros no tenemos aún la tecnología para viajar a lo Star Trek y su puente asgardiano en favor de los derechos de la comunidad gay sigue roto, así que la pregunta sigue siendo la misma, Xena, ¿cómo llegamos ahí?”

En ese momento todas las miradas se posaron sobre la misma persona.

“Tal vez las rutas ocultas que he utilizado para moverme a través de las ramas de Yggdrasill me estén vedadas momentáneamente, pero, Anthony Stark, olvidas la lección más importante de navegación en los Nueve Reinos que jamás se haya escrito,” Loki dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y sus ojos centellearon con malicia. “Todos los caminos conducen a Hel.”


End file.
